


Make You Happy

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Issues, Fluff, Mean Castiel (Supernatural), Self-Harm, suicidal crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: “Let me cheer you up! I bet I can make you happy again!” He exclaimed. He’d always been a teensy bit innocent. Crowley’s dead, rotten heart felt a spec of joy when hearing the offer. It soon faded, though. Crowley scoffed.
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural)
Kudos: 12





	Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Copy (still me) : https://www.wattpad.com/873072450-make-you-happy?firstPublish=true

Cas leaned against the tree. He gazed into the little part of the nighttime sky he could see above him, the rest hidden by branches and leaves from Evergreen trees. Cas thought about what Dean had said. 

“I know you don’t like him, but at least be nice. There’s a lot on his mind.”

Cas knew that Dean knew the perfectionist well, but he just didn’t want to listen. Dean said that about a month ago. They hadn’t seen Crowley since his last explosion. Dean believed that Crowley jumped out of the vessel they recognized as the king of Hell. Cas started walking, the ground crunching beneath him. He reached a cliff. Cas was right at the edge of the forest and the very end of the cliff was just visible. A man came into view. Well, what look like a man. It had a tail, two horns, and the wings of a demon. The demon sat on the cliff, his legs dangling. Cas heard a sniffle and a few sobs coming from in front of him. He keeps closer. The demon rolled up his sleeves to reveal his scarred arms. The cuts were in neat rows, like this demon was a perfectionist. The demon pulled out an angel blade from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Cas thought he had been spotted, but then he saw the demon bring the blade to his left wrist. 

“Hey!” Cas shouted, emerging from his hiding spot, which was behind a rock. The demon looked startled and jumped, Alonso the falling off the cliff. As Cas came closer, he noticed the demon’s wings. They were torn and probably couldn’t fly. The demon clenched the blade and rose to his feet. 

“Were you spying on me?” The demon asked harshly. 

“Maybe...” Cas’ voice trailed off, his eyes widening as he stared at the wings and came to a realization. He looked the demon up and down, taking in the way it stood and held the blade. The whole reason Crowley had erupted was because his wings hurt from being torn on the alters hunt he had assisted on. Cas grabbed the demon’s arm. The demon pushed Cas away. It’s eyes went full red.

“I can’t wait to tear you apart.” The demon grumbled as he slid the tip of the angel blade down a portion of Cas’ cheek. The demon ran it’s tongue up and down the cut, tasting the blood. He pulled away, a yummy sound escaping his lips. 

“Crowley?” Cas’ eyebrow raised. The demon rolled it’s eyes.

“Ta! Da!” Crowley announced, annoyed.Crowley’s arms flipped and flew out. Cas smiled. 

“Still sulking?” He asked mockingly, his eyes flying to Crowley’s torn wings.

“Shut up, Giraffe.” Crowley grumbled. His new vessel was short, about 5’6. It has a fluffy brown kwiff with some highlights. Crowley’s eyes were a greyish blue. Crowley looked up, gazing into Cas’ sparkling blue eyes, as Cas grabbed his arm. He turned it so that Cas could fully see Crowley’s forearms. He frowned. Then, his face lit up.

“Let me cheer you up! I bet I can make you happy again!” He exclaimed. He’d always been a teensy bit innocent. Crowley’s dead, rotten heart felt a spec of joy when hearing the offer. It soon faded, though. Crowley scoffed.

“No.” He bluntly refused.

“Oh, come on!” Cas stomped his foot lie a toddler. Crowley rolled his eyes.

“I don’t need cheering up. Especially not from a pesky little angel like you.” He let his eyes roll again. Cas couldn’t help but crack a smile at Crowley being defensive. 

“Then what were you doing with the blade?” Cas asked Crowley, trying his best to mask his internal grin.

“I was just admiring it. Plus, even if I did want to do anything to myself with it, you’d make me want to do it more with your scratchy little voice.” Crowley snapped. Cas couldn’t help but smile.

“You know, you try way too hard to hate me.” Cas grinned. Crowley, a little taken aback, said nothing. All he did was turn away. Crowley heard a wing flap. He assumed Cas had teleported to Dean to blab on about how he found Crowley so that the could get a sticker or something. With that assumption, Crowley pulled out his angel blade as plopped down in the ground. He brought the blade to his skin and slit it across his arm. The cut was aligned with the others and the same exact size. If it was too big, Crowley would make the rest bigger. 

“Wow.” Cas sighed. “Liar, Liar, Dad on- oh sorry, you don’t know where your dad is. Let alone who he even is.” 

Crowley felt tears beating at his eyes. Cas zipped his lips when he heard Crowley begin to cry. He didn’t mean to be mean, it had just slipped. Crowley began to sob harder, and he wished he could just fly away. He couldn’t, though. Crowley wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, but more came. Cas dropped to his knees and immediately began trying to comfort Crowley. Nothing worked. Maybe if he said some nice things about Crowley.

“There are some many good things about you! You stand your ground even when you’re wrong because you are good at arguing.” Yikes. Cas’ Voice trailed off when he realized how dumb he was. That was the last of his many failed attempts at comforting Crowley.

“J-just leave me alone.” Crowley stuttered through sobs. Crowley heard the flap of wings again, but Cas was still there. Instead of disappearing, Cas had revealed his dark grey wings. Cas turned to face Crowley, who did the same, as he was directed to by Cas. Cas pulled Crowley close to his chest with not objections from Crowley. Cas wrapped his two wings around Crowley as well as holding him like a baby. Crowley nuzzled into Cas’ chest. Cas, with his wing, pushed Crowley’s head up so that they could lock eyes. 

“Up.” Cas’ voice was soft, and Crowley obeyed after Cas released him. Cas turned to face the edge of the cliff. He lifted Crowley’s arms and placed his hands on his shoulders. Crowley then wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck. They were only a few inches from the edge of the cliff, so Cas didn’t have to walk. Crowley realized was Cas was doing and immediately let go of him. 

“No, no, no.” Cas spoke, pulling Crowley’s arms over his shoulders again. “I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe with me.” Cas continued. Crowley was hesitant.

“Please, Crowley, let me make you happy.” Cas begged, almost whining. His voice was desperate, and Crowley tightened his grip on Cas. 

“Thank you.” Cas quietly smiled. Cas took a small step forward and buried his head into Cas left shoulder. Crowley squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his feet lift up off the ground. They opened and Crowley lifted his head up. He was on Cas’ back, staring down at the dark purple-looking, calm ocean below them. He looked up. Up above Crowley was a sea of darkness that went on forever, with specs of sparkling white littering it.

Crowley went back to assisting Team Free Will shortly after the night. Sam typed fast in the keyboard of a Mac book. Cas turned the pages of a book. Dean brought his fingers up the touch pad of another Mac book. Crowley held an ancient book that could potentially save a life. Dean looked up from his computer to rest his aching eyes. He, very slickly, looked at Cas and Crowley whispering and giggling to each other. He raised an eye brow.

“Oh?” Dean’s voice raises in pitch. That got Sam’s full attention.  
“What?” Sam asked, mildly annoyed because he wasn’t finding anything.   
“I think those two are new besties.” Dean smirked. Cas and Crowley looked up after growing silent. Sam smiled and went back to typing away. Dean began swiping away on the touch pad again. Cas and Crowley looked at each other. Cas leaned into Crowley’s ear and whispered,

“Meet me at the cliff tonight.”


End file.
